x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool
Deadpool is a movie in development which will be a spin-off based on Deadpool. Synopsis Based upon Marvel Comics’ most unconventional anti-hero, DEADPOOL tells the origin story of former Special Forces operative turned mercenary Wade Wilson, who after being subjected to a rogue experiment that leaves him with accelerated healing powers, adopts the alter ego Deadpool. Armed with his new abilities and a dark, twisted sense of humor, Deadpool hunts down the man who nearly destroyed his life. Trivia * In 2014, test footage of the possible Deadpool movie featuring Ryan Reynolds was leaked online, only for FOX to upload a HQ version of the video and then subsequently take it down again. * Filming for the Deadpool movie will begin taking place in Vancouver in March 2015. * Ryan Reynolds confirmed the movie would be R rated. * The serum Wade is injected with can be seen to have drops of blood in it, a reference to Deadpool's healing factor stemming from Wolverine's. * Ryan Reynolds stole his Deadpool costume after filming had completed. * Highest grossing rated R movie of all time. * Ryan Reynolds' full body makeup took eight hours to apply. * The film was shot in 48 days. * There are at least twelve names on the Dead Pool Board, including Ryan Reynolds and T.J. Miller. Others include: Rob Liefeld, Mike Tyson, Vladimir Putin, Ozzy Osbourne, Charlie Sheen, Shia LaBeouf, Bill Cosby, Lindsay Lohan, Miley Cyrus, John Boothe, Amanda Bynes, Kid Rock, Arnold Palmer, Ned Beatty, and Kanye West. * This film had a lower budget than any of the X-Men, Iron Man, Avengers, or Captain America movies. *The film was released in February 2016, exactly twenty-five years after Deadpool's first appearance in New Mutants #98. * This was Ryan Reynolds's fifth time in a comic book movie, and his second time playing Wade Wilson. He was previously Marvel's Hannibal King in Blade: Trinity (2004), Wade in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Hal Jordan in DC's Green Lantern and Nick Walker in Dark Horse's R.I.P.D. (2013). * The shot-up targets in Deadpool's bedroom are RCMP firearms qualification targets. Ryan Reynolds' father and brother are Mounties. * The castle that is used for the Xavier school in this movie is actually the castle used in Smallville, Disney's Descendants, Arrow and Big Time Movie. * When Deadpool breaks his hand after attempting to punch Colossus, he exclaims, "Oh, Canada." This is a reference to Wade Wilson's Canadian origin. "O Canada" is the national anthem. * Colossus is 7 ft. 6 inches in the film, but his actor Andre Tricoteux, is only 6 ft. 10.5 inches Quotes Deadpool: (to the audience) I know right? You're probably thinking, "Whose balls did I have to fondle to get my very own movie"? I can't tell you his name, but it rhymes with "Polverine."(In an Australian accent) And let me tell you, he's got a nice pair of smooth criminals down under. Deadpool: Wait! You may be wondering, "Why the red suit?" Well, that's so bad guys can't see me bleed. (points at a thug) This guy's got the right idea. he wore the brown pants. Negasonic Teenage Warhead: You guys going for a bite? Early bird special? Deadpool: Oh, like there's something wrong with eating before sundown or saving money. No, you know that bad guy that you let go? He's got my girl. You're gonna help me get her back. Colossus: (voice from inside the mansion) Wade, is that you? Deadpool: Yeah, it's me, Deadpool, and I got an offer that you can't refuse. I'm gonna wait out here, okay? It's a big house. It's funny that I only ever see two of you. It's almost like the studio couldn't afford another X-Man. Blind Al: Looks aren't everything. Deadpool: Looks ARE everything! Ever heard Dave Beckham speak? It's like he mouth-sexed a can of helium. You think Ryan Reynolds got this far on a superior acting method? Blind Al: Love is blind, Wade. Deadpool: No. You're blind. Characters * Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool * Morena Baccarin as Vanessa Carlysle * T.J. Miller as Jack Hammer/Weasel * Ed Skrein as Francis Freeman/Ajax * Gina Carano as Angel Dust * Unnamed Actor as Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Brianna Hildebrand as Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Leslie Uggams as Blind Al Videos Category:Movie Category:X-Men Universe